·:·:·Frozen Love·:·:·
by Underword
Summary: Jack Frost había pensado que su vida como guardián era suficiente, con la misión de proteger a cada niño del mundo junto con sus otros compañeros guardianes y la diversión en sí, pero todo esto cambia cuando se entera de la existencia de una hermosa mujer con poderes similares a los suyos. Jelsa
1. Chapter 1: indicio de un misterio

**:·:·Frozen Love·:·:**

**Jack &amp; Elsa**

**Un amor congelado**

**Summary: **Jack Frost había pensado que su vida como guardián era suficiente, con la misión de proteger a cada niño del mundo junto con sus otros compañeros guardianes y la diversión en sí pero todo esto cambia cuando se entera de la existencia de una hermosa mujer con poderes similares a los suyos. Nadie sabe quién es realmente, sólo recibe un mensaje del Hombre de la Luna: "La Reina de las Nieves, Elsa"

**Pairing: Jelsa **(Jack Frost &amp; Elsa)

**El Origen de los Guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son obras de Dreamworks y Disney.**

**N/A: Mi primer fic de Jack Frost y Elsa, es que hace mucho que he escuchado de esta pareja y me dio mucha curiosidad, he leído varios fic's de ellos y me ha encantado muchísimo. He visto la película del Origen de los Guardianes y Frozen, una aventura congelada y me encantó ambos personajes, o sea, Jack y Elsa. Me parece increíble como complementan, son parecidos y a la vez, sean distintos en cuanto a sus personalidades y a su manera de pensar. Jeje, espero que les guste el primer cap, para que lo vean tiene un toque de misterio y estuve golpeándome la cabeza tratando de pensar como sería el capítulo. **

**Nevada I: Indicio de un misterio**

La nieve pintaba el paisaje en sí, emanando aquel familiar pero agradable aroma gélida llena de nostalgia y felicidad. Lo podía leer en las miradas de los niños cuando los veía jugar creando una divertida guerra de nieves, había risa resonando en el aire y se podía ver que había diversión ahí.

Diversión.

Sonrió para sus adentros.

Parecía que nada iba a cambiar, los niños nunca dejarían de ser niños.

Sin importar que estas generaciones pasen a una siguiente etapa de crecimiento, más niños nacerán en este mundo y nunca dejarán de existir todo lo que los acompaña…

Asombro. Sueño. Esperanza. Recuerdo. Diversión.

Pasados más de 300 años, se sentía conformado por el paisaje olvidándose de su resentimiento al Hombre de la Luna por haberlo dejado "vivo" durante mucho tiempo sin siquiera decir nada más que su nombre "Jack Frost".

Tal vez porque ahora todo el mundo sabía quien era. Tal vez porque estaba feliz de otorgar diversión a los niños. Tal vez porque ya no estaba solo como había pensado.

Tal vez…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos en cuanto observó a los niños dejar el juego de "guerra de nieve" en cuanto escucharon desde lejos los llamados de sus respectivos padres, pudo ver decepción en sus rostros y un suspiro de resignación por parte de cada uno. No tuvo tiempo de sentir lo mismo que ellos, en cuanto escuchó que mañana continuarán jugando.

Sonriendo para sí, se levantó de su sitio para retirarse. Su trabajo aquí terminó, pero eso no significaba que tendría un día libre.

Cerrando los parpados por un segundo pidió al viento que lo llevara a un sitio conocido para ver a Jamie y a su hermana menor Sophie. Justo como lo había pedido, en un parpadeo después de haber volado por los aires llegó a su destino.

A pesar que estaba en pleno otoño, Jack sabía por ende que el invierno aún no estaba cerca de su alcance, aún así no le vendría mal para él visitar a un pequeño amigo.

Volando hasta la ventana pudo observarlo en su habitación, con una acogedora luz encendida dorada que iluminaba el ambiente mientras el pequeño niño leía un libro en la cama.

Golpeó levemente por la ventana, sin ser ruidoso pero a la vez un sonido con tal que Jamie lo oyera. El niño dio un respingo para después su rostro iluminarse con la misma aura inocente.

-Jack Frost –corrió hasta su ventana para abrirla dejando entrar al guardián de la diversión.

-Hey, ¿qué tal, Jamie? –saludó devolviéndole una sonrisa socarrona- ¿No tienes escuela?

-Estoy un poco resfriado, mi mamá me dijo que me quedara por unos días hasta que este curado. Eso significa que no puedo salir a jugar –se pudo notar una clara tristeza acompañada de decepción en su mirada.

-Oye –Jack le dio una palmada en el hombro con tal de animarlo- La diversión siempre estará en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar –se acercó al niño y notó que en sus manos tenía un libro que despertó su curiosidad- Por cierto, ¿qué libro estás leyendo?

-¿Esto? Es un cuento que mi mamá lo leía cuando tenía mi edad, me había dicho que le encantaba leerlo muchas veces y había creído que existía ella.

-¿Ella? –preguntó aun más curioso por la trama del cuento.

-La Reina de las Nieves, al principio creí que iba a ser aburrido por lo viejo que se veía el cuento…pero, al leerlo está muy interesante la historia, mamá se lo leyó a Sophie y quedó fascinada…hasta creo que está dibujando y diciendo "Me gustaría ser una hermosa reina de las nieves como ella, algún día quisiera ser una reina", o algo así –

Jack se echó a reír.

-No era que quería ser hada algún día, al parecer esa reina debe ser muy hermosa como para olvidarse de Hada –

-Bueno, en este cuento dice que es una hermosa mujer que tiene la magia de crear nieve con sus manos, no siente frío siquiera y vive en un enorme castillo en lo más alto de las montañas –Jamie parecía estar sumido en el cuento, su mirada podía leerse una llena de fascinación y curiosidad a la vez. Jack también lo estaba sintiendo, una vez examinando el cuento entre sus manos, la ilustración se veía antiguo pero atrayente una vez que lees la historia escrita en sí- Jack, crees… -pausó mirando al guardián con vacilación- Crees que exista esta reina de las nieves que dice en este cuento, ya sabes… muchos parecen haberlo oído aunque solo fuese cuento.

Jack no podía negar la deducción del chico, parecía como si aquello no fuera solamente teoría sacada de una historia ficticia o una leyenda, según lo que escuchó de Norte, las leyendas son ciertas contienen verdades o están basadas en las verdades. El claro ejemplo era que todos sabían que sus compañeros guardianes existen, además que sean personajes de varios cuentos ficticios y que todas las habilidades especiales que mencionaban eran acertadas contando al coco.

Pero, no estaba seguro. En sus 300 años desde que se despertó en aquel lago helado, pasó vagando en la tierra volando con el viento en diferentes direcciones sin rumbo fijo, buscando algo que matara el tiempo que no existía en él y tratando de ver si había alguna persona que pudiera verlo, por lo menos uno.

Jack suspiró en respuesta.

-No estoy…seguro de eso Jamie, he oído sobre ella pero nunca la he visto y puedo suponer que nadie la ha visto. No estoy seguro si existe –respondió sin mucha convicción.

-Pues…debe existir, tú, ehm…Santa, Conejo de pascua, Sandma y Hada de los dientes existen…todos ustedes fueron parte de algún cuento que muchos han oído o leído y aquí está la prueba, mis amigos…Sophie y yo sabemos quienes son y que son –respondió Jamie con aquel brillo tan cálido e intenso, era como la luz del sol que no podía apagarse ni siquiera con las nubes o el eclipse- Si no lo sabes, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas a ellos?

Jack parpadeó- ¿Ellos?

-Tus amigos los guardianes…han vivido un buen tiempo y creería que tal vez sepan de ella…al menos eso es lo que pienso, en fin de cualquier forma ¿por qué no se lo preguntas?

El peliblanco se detuvo a pensar un momento, la verdad no sonaba mal la idea. Podía dejar para luego aquello, pero la curiosidad parecía tomar lo mejor de él y supuso que no lo dejaría en paz hasta averiguarlo; miró la imagen del cuento una ilustración sencilla pero llamativa de un ambiente blanco y gélido donde en medio de la tormenta se encontraba una mujer de apariencia inusual y atrayente que daba sensación que nació en el invierno. Todo el mundo parecía haber escuchado de este cuento que pareció haberse convertido en leyenda con el pasar de las generaciones, el enigma era si aquel autor del cuento lo habría hecho por imaginación o si pudo haber sido testigo de la presencia de una mujer en las nieves.

Se quedó jugando con Jamie mayor parte del tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de dormir, Jack le gustaría quedarse un poco más pero llegó la hora de partir.

-Jack –llamó Jamie entre susurros desde la cama.

-¿Sí? –

-Antes de que te vayas, ten –le tendió un objeto familiar para Frost, a pesar de la penumbra que reinaba la habitación con los intensos rayos plateados de la luna pudo reconocerlo.

-¿Me estás dando tu cuento? –

Jamie asintió.

-Quiero que lo tengas para que muestres a ellos, promételo que se los preguntaras por la reina de las nieves, Sophie tiene la misma curiosidad que yo…y creo que no me dejara en paz hasta afirmar su deseo –

Jack quedó en silencio un rato, hasta que finalmente asintió guardando el libro en el bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha asegurando que este bien adentro con tal de no perderlo.

-Lo haré Jamie, te lo prometo –

El chico le sonrió abiertamente.

-Me gustaría que si existiera, así no sentirías solo y tal vez sea tu amiga –

Jack parpadeó con incredulidad.

-¿Q-Qué? –

Sin embargo, Jamie no respondió más porque estaba al borde de un sueño. Un buen sueño en manos del guardián Sandma.

-Buenas noches, Jack –con un bostezó el chico cerró los parpados, listo para hundirse en un sueño sosegado y agradable sin dejar la oportunidad a su amigo en explicar lo dicho hace un rato.

El muchacho de peliblanco congelado en su lugar, quedó callado, atónito sin ser capaz de creer lo que acababa de oír en unos instantes. Se acercó a Jamie, quien roncaba con suavidad sonriendo en sus sueños, lo arropó muy bien asegurando que estuviese bien abrigado y se dirigió a la ventana.

-Buenas noches, Jamie –y con eso lo cerró para luego volar por los aires dirigiendo a su nuevo destino.

Jack no entendió lo que el pequeño niño le acababa de decir, aún así no podía ignorar de su contagiosa curiosidad hacia la personaje del cuento que le mostró, podía imaginar a su hermana entusiasta con la idea que exista, tal vez.

El guardián no pudo evitar sentir lo mismo, era cierto. Muchas personas parecían haber oído de la Reina de las Nieves, pero nadie podía afirmar si era cierto o no.

Debería terminar primero su labor como guardián, luego iría a donde sus compañeros para encontrar respuestas.

Volar no costaba nada, después de todo, él era un espíritu que traía el invierno y la diversión en sí. Si hubiera sido humano todavía, en estos momentos el cansancio y el estrés lo consumiría por completo; Jack, por primera vez, estaba agradecido de eso.

Los niños parecían divertirse, a pesar de la cruda helada del invierno, disfrutaban a través de diferentes juegos que inventaban en la nieve, siempre llenos de sonrisas y alegrías infinitas brillando en sus rostros. A pesar que los días caigan convirtiéndose en noches silenciosas y oscuras, la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno como enorme farola blanca incluyendo la habilidad única de Sandma, cuyas hermosas arenas doradas paseaban por las ciudades durmientes con sus magníficas formas, que interpretaban los sueños de cada niño.

Jack no dejaba de sonreír, asegurando que cada niño del mundo haya tenido diversión de sus poderes invernales, finalmente podía descansar de su labor e ir a algún lugar para encontrar respuestas a su pregunta.

Su mente comenzó a buscar cual de sus compañeros le sacaría de sus dudas, dudaba que Conejo, Hada y Sandma sean los indicados acerca de la Reina de las Nieves y luego, en su mente se le vino la idea de preguntárselo a Santa Claus, mejor dicho, Norte. Él era perfecto, después de todo él vivía en el Polo Norte, un lugar relacionado con nieve, frío y hielo.

Sin más preámbulos, Jack sobrevoló en el aire, pidiendo a Viento que lo llevara a su destino elegido.

Entrando en el gran Taller de Santa ubicado en las más lejanas y gélidas montañas del Polo Norte, Jack caminaba con pasos lentos, saludó a los yetis y los duendes que se topaba en el camino también admiró los maravillosos juguetes que creaban, produciendo tal como su guardián, asombro y exuberancia.

Casi podía perderse ante la hermosa imagen llena de luces y colores bailando en su campo de visión, se encaminó a la única puerta donde ninguno de los yetis ni los duendes entraban, al menos sin el consentimiento de su jefe.

-Oh, Jack Frost –lo recibió Norte en cuanto vio al joven adentrarse en su taller privado- Es una alegría verte –sin el consentimiento de Frost, lo envolvió con sus enormes brazos fuertes en un peligroso abrazo de oso.

-Ta-también… me alegra de verte, Norte –le respondió torpemente en cuanto Santa lo soltó.

-¿A qué se debe a esta maravillosa visita? –preguntó mientras se volvía a su escritorio- ¿Quieres leche y galletas? ¿Budín? ¿Chocolate caliente? –ofreció seguidamente los aperitivos, sin siquiera dejar al joven peliblanco la oportunidad de formular la pregunta que tanto lo acosó.

-No, no, está bien –se negó con suavidad- He venido… para preguntarle algo, si no te molesta, Norte –

-¿Ah, sí? –arrojó detrás suyo los platos con los aperitivos restándole importancia- y ¿qué cosa quieres preguntarme como para haber venido directamente a mi humilde taller? –cuestionó mientras se acomodaba en su enorme silla frente a la chimenea.

El chico le tomó unos segundos para sacar el cuento que Jamie le había entregado cuando lo visitó.

Norte entrecerró los ojos, para examinar el objeto que estaba en las pálidas manos del joven guardián.

-Eso es… ¿un cuento? –arqueó las cejas sin poder entenderlo- Viniste para que te leyera un cuento.

-No. no es eso –Jack negó con la cabeza- Jamie me acaba de entregar este libro que habla sobre la Reina de las Nieves…

Santa Claus parpadeó como si tratara de captar bien el propósito de su reciente visita.

-Acaso tienes curiosidad sobre ella… -

-Bueno, sí aunque Jamie fue quien me lo pidió y su hermana también tiene curiosidad…preguntaba si, en verdad, la Reina de las Nieves existe –sus palabras murieron en el aire, miró los enormes ojos azulados de Santa esperando alguna respuesta satisfactoria a sus dudas, la sensación de ansiedad carcomía su interior.

Norte meditó tomando minutos ante la pregunta interesante que le dio el joven guardián, su mente divagaba en algún rincón de sus recuerdos o eventos tratando de buscar alguna información útil, después de todo, Norte era considerado el más sabio y antiguo de los guardianes.

-He oído ese nombre, en alguna parte… aunque fue hace mucho tiempo –aclaró cerrando los ojos unos segundos.

-Hablas en serio –cuestionó Jack mirándolo con ansiedad.

Norte asintió en silencio.

-La Reina de las Nieves muchos decían que solo era un mito, una leyenda, un cuento que todos han escuchado… si mi panza no me falla, existía una mujer que poseía los poderes similares a los tuyos, Jack –el susodicho abrió los ojos con incredulidad, aun así Norte continuó- No era cualquier mujer, se trataba más bien de una joven reina que había nacido con esos poderes de un origen desconocido… se decía que podía crear la nieve y el hielo con sus manos, pero… a veces, todos los poderes podía salirse de control –el ceño de Santa se ensombreció de repente- Toda habilidad hermosa puede ser peligrosa a la vez, sus poderes podía incluso convertir un reino de primavera a un crudo y eterno invierno…al menos, eso era lo que escuché de las personas –llevó su mano izquierda a su barbilla pensativo, ahí su expresión regresó al de un viejito simpático- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, la reina ya no está en este mundo y el reino donde vivía debe ser ahora una ciudad con otro nombre…eso, es todo lo que sé, Jack.

El chico parpadeó, la historia que estaba escuchando iba a un punto interesante hasta que quedó en la nada, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

-Hey, no te desanimes, Jack –Norte le dio una de sus grandes sonrisas para confortarlo- Lo que te acabo de decir no es un cuento, es real... si es una leyenda, contiene verdad.

-Gracias, Norte. Es todo lo que necesitaba oír –agradeció devolviéndole una sonrisa leve pero sincera, por lo menos, era suficiente para animar a Jamie y a Sophie en cuanto lo escucharan.

-Antes que te vayas, Jack. El reino donde surgió esta leyenda se llamaba…mmn –pausó, tratando de recordar el nombre- Arandelle, espero que siga llamándose así, porque es lo único que recuerdo…

-Gracias –agradeció nuevamente para encaminarse por la puerta- Siento haberte molestado en tu trabajo.

-No te preocupes, siempre cuando se trata de uno de mis compañeros, estoy para ayudar –

Jack asintió y desapareció cerrando la puerta tras sí.

La oscuridad llenaba su campo de visión, no había nada más que silencio y frío.

Hacía mucho frío, nada más que eso. Ni un ápice de calor se encontraba en su cuerpo, parecía que sólo frialdad y las sombras reinaban.

No sabía cómo llegó hasta ahí, cómo terminó aquí.

De repente, la luz apareció en un brillante haz blanco que se extendía a la vista de sus ojos. Parecía extinguir las tinieblas, convertir el sitio inhóspito, en uno agradable y visible.

En lo más profundo del mar congelado, los hielos se resquebrajaron y cedieron dando lugar a una creatura de extraña belleza nacer de la misma.

Su cuerpo era pálido y transparente casi como las aguas que se resbalaban de la superficie…

Su cabello tan largo de un tono rubio albo que podía confundirlo con los rayos lunares.

Sus ojos fulguraban una luz hermosa, eran similares al mismo hielo.

Era una noche tan gélida y solitaria, una luna plateada pintaba en el nocturno manto, las estrellas brillantes y blancas custodiaban a su solitaria amiga.

La mujer miró a la luna.

Había un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente, ni siquiera los insectos o especies habitando en el gélido lugar hacían ruido tras testificar el nacimiento de la hermosa creatura gélida.

El cielo se veía hermoso y frío a la vez.

La mujer se quedó hechizada mirando el cielo, incluso la luna había hecho un silencio y su luz brillaba más como si estuviera observándola curiosamente.

Sin darse cuenta, la mujer no sentía ni un ápice de calor.

El frío dominaba la zona, aunque eso parecía restarle importancia. Podía aspirar el gélido perfume que se asomaba por el aire. Podía apreciar la blancura de la nevaba, cuyos copos reflejaban los rayos plateados que se asomaban al danzar en el aire.

Ella no sabía quien era, que era o cómo llegó aquí.

Lo único que podía decir era que la luna le decía algo.

"**La Reina de las Nieves, Elsa"**

_**Continuará…**_

**Reviews Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: preludio de la nieve blanca

**:·:·Frozen Love·:·:**

**Jack &amp; Elsa**

**Un amor congelado**

**Summary: **Jack Frost había pensado que su vida como guardián era suficiente, con la misión de proteger a cada niño del mundo junto con sus otros compañeros guardianes y la diversión en sí pero todo esto cambia cuando se entera de la existencia de una hermosa mujer con poderes similares a los suyos. Nadie sabe quién es realmente, sólo recibe un mensaje del Hombre de la Luna: "La Reina de las Nieves, Elsa"

**Pairing: Jelsa **(Jack Frost &amp; Elsa)

**El Origen de los Guardianes y Frozen no me pertenecen son obras de Dreamworks y Disney.**

**N/A: Después de tantos pensamientos, ideas descartadas y búsqueda de inspiración finalmente el cap 2 está terminado. Perdón por la demora, en estos días estoy muy ocupada con los deberes que impusieron mis profesores y al parecer, no han tenido piedad O.O; apenas puedo pensar en algo para escribirlo. Tengan paciencia conmigo, les doy muchísimas gracias para los que siguen y han dejado reviews de mi primer fic de Jelsa, espero que les guste este cap y muy pronto o cuando pueda publicaré más cap's y quizás, más fic de Jelsa.**

**En serio, adoro mucho a esta pareja ¡Viva Jelsa!**

* * *

**Nevada II: preludio de la nieve blanca**

Ha pasado dos semanas desde que había hablado con Norte acerca del tema sobre la Reina de las Nieves, nada pareció haber cambiado que obtener un poco de información que hubo una reina con poderes similares a los suyos y que vivió en un reino llamado Arandelle.

A pesar que el líder de los guardianes le dijo con sus propios labios que era todo lo que sabía, una parte inconsciente de su pensamiento le decía que Norte escondía algo. Podía sospechar que sabía más de lo que podía aparentar, no era desconfianza lo que sentía hacia el guardián del asombro, parecía que había motivos para ocultarlo y es por esa razón que Jack decidió no indagar más con el asunto.

Las tinieblas apenas podían visibilizarse gracias a las bellas figuras de arenas doradas rondando en la durmiente ciudad de Noruega, obra de los poderes del sueño de Sandman o mejor conocido como Meme, el guardián de los sueños que ahuyentaba las pesadillas y llenaba el paisaje hostil a uno lleno de luz.

Cada figura de las arenas doradas representaba los sueños de cada niño, es tan increíble las formas que se presentaban podían ser muchos más grandes que las otras como dinosaurios, robots gigantes, peces y entre otros. La imaginación no tenía límites, al igual que el asombro, la memoria, la esperanza y la diversión.

Jack sonrió tras contemplar las figuras de arenas mientras se sentó en un árbol para descansar. A pesar que siendo un inmortal no sentía cansancio, frío o fatiga; a veces, necesitaba tomar su tiempo a solas para pensar con más claridad.

Del bolsillo de su sudadera azul sacó el cuento que Jamie se lo había prestado, hace unas semanas, Jack quiso devolvérselo pero el chico se había negado y amablemente le pidió que se lo quedara, ya había leído el cuento varias veces y su hermana Sophie estaba tan fascinada que ni le hacía falta volver a leerle.

El joven guardián trazó sus dedos en la lisa superficie del libro, que titulaba con letras mayúsculas y en negrita **"La Reina de las Nieves" **sobre un recuadro con la sencilla ilustración de la personaje en un ambiente gélido pero mágico ante sus ojos. Hojeó el libro como lo había hecho las veces anteriores en que estaba solo, prefería leerlo en sus ratos libres y más, cuando no estaba en presencia de sus compañeros guardianes (no quería que Conejo lo fastidiara por estar interesado en un cuento de niños o que Hada junto con Meme y los duendes de Norte curiosearan mientras leía en silencio); en el cuento narraba la historia de dos hermanos en un encuentro peligroso y mágico con la Reina de las Nieves, una mujer tan hermosa como su nombre con poderes de manipular la nieve y el hielo a su antojo tanto que podía crear tormenta helada y un castillo al pico de la montaña que relucía bajo los rayos de la luz.

Desde que Jamie se lo ha mencionado, Jack estuvo muy interesado con el asunto de su existencia hasta el punto que no podía dormir de sólo pensarlo (a pesar que era un inmortal). Sonaría ridículo si admitiera que, al igual que Jamie y su hermana, quería que exista, existiera o haya existido la Reina de las Nieves.

Era un guardián después de todo, y debería olvidarse de este asunto que había surgido todo por un antiguo libro. A pesar que sea muy poco junto con la información que aportó de Norte, había algo que lo inquietaba.

Si Norte mencionó que hubo una reina de un desconocido reino llamado Arandelle y podía controlar poderes de invierno, entonces, eso respaldaba su existencia. Sin embargo, Norte había escuchado aquello, así que no estaba seguro si ese hecho podía ser verosímil al 100%.

Suspiró para sus adentros, miró el libro cerrado y se dispuso a guardarlo en su bolsillo para luego mirar a la luna pendida en el vasto cielo nocturno. Pensar demasiado lo frustraba, pero no como lo fue en sus 300 años sin saber quien era, nada más que Jack Frost, el espíritu errante que viajaba al mundo sin destino, sin nada en la mente y sin ningún objetivo.

Ahora, era diferente y su vida ha cambiado desde que supo por qué fue elegido como guardián.

A pesar del silencio en el ambiente, junto con el Hombre de la Luna, Jack podía jurar que lo estaba observando y su intensa luz plateada era muestra de su compañía silenciosa.

Se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando ahora el Hombre de la Luna, podía suponer que estuvo escuchando sus inquietudes y preocupaciones todo el tiempo incluso su interés repentino hacia la Reina de las Nieves.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal? –saludó, sin importar que lo único que recibiría de él era su silencio sepulcral- ¿Cómo va todo ahí arriba? –pausó mientras se enderezaba para sentarse más cómodamente y abrazaba su personal- Supongo que… me haz estado observando todo este tiempo… -el silencio de la luna lo tomó como un sí- Me siento algo avergonzado que tanto Norte y tú se hayan enterado de esto… a pesar que no me digas nada, sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta –su expresión divertida se tornó seria y pensativa- Hay algo que… siempre me ha inquietado… -dio un suspiro para despejar su vacilación, al mirar nuevamente la luna, se armó el valor para soltarlo- ¿Crees que la Reina de las Nieves… existió? –tras el silencio sepulcral que dominaba el ambiente, excepto el armónico sonido de los grillos y la respiración de Jack, éste podía considerar un "no" de parte de la luna o unos minutos pensando- Necesito saber algo de ella… sonaría ridículo si te dijera esto, pero… sería grandioso si en verdad lo fuera y si hubiera una oportunidad de conocerla, estaría feliz que haya alguien que se pareciera a mí. Sé que suena infantil o caprichoso, tú dirás que mi deber como guardián junto con la compañía de mis amigos y que ya no soy invisible para los niños, es suficiente y que ya no estoy solo –Jack no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se tornara tenuemente melancólica- Sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme solo… siento que algo me falta, aunque, no estoy seguro que es. Pero eso –dibujó una alegre sonrisa en su rostro cuando su vista se alzó en lo alto del cielo- tú lo sabes ¿no?

La luna brillaba silenciosamente en el oscuro y helado cielo, era tan fulgurante que ahuyentaba las tinieblas que cubrían el mundo como si los protegiera con su luz tal como aquella vez cuando despertó. A pesar de no recibir ni una sola respuesta, el guardián seguía sonriendo.

-Me alegra que me hayas escuchado –sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear la rugosa superficie de su personal- No es que espero que este deseo se cumpla, tan sólo quiero saber el misterio que aguarda en ella; puedo jurar que no sólo Jamie y Sophie sean los únicos que piensan lo mismo que yo, sino también el resto de los niños que también han escuchado y están deseándolo. Me gustaría que esto no fuera solamente una ilusión, un sueño o más bien, un cuento de hadas –y levantándose de su ubicación, Jack supo que su pequeño descanso se terminó y era hora de continuar su labor como guardián- No robaré más de tu tiempo, me tengo que ir… es hora de la diversión –se despidió con una brillante sonrisa, el guardián de la diversión desapareció con el Viento para llevar el invierno a otras ciudades, cuyas temporadas cálidas estaban llegando a su fin.

Después de la partida del guardián del invierno, el Hombre de la Luna tras escucharlo atentamente, sonrió. Muy pronto, Jack sabrá que sus sinceras plegarias se cumplirán y se llevaría una gran sorpresa; también sería la respuesta a lo que él tanto estaba buscando.

* * *

Ya había pasado como horas, días o semanas. La verdad, no estaba segura, pero juraba que pasó un tiempo desde su despertar.

Ella no entendía qué estaba haciendo aquí o cómo llegó. Tan sólo existía y nada más.

Aún recordaba ese momento, al principio había sido confuso, lleno de sorpresa, asombro y diversión; pero luego, la realidad la golpeó de una manera desconcertante y dolorosa cuando cayó cuenta de algo.

Y eso pasó, en unos días atrás.

**-Flash Back—**

Silencio. Tan sólo fue recibida por un silencio sepulcral teniendo a la luna como su silencioso testigo.

Examinó el lugar de donde provino nuevamente, pero su mente no encontró ni una pequeña respuesta para orientarse. Había mucha nieve cubriendo la superficie y el ambiente pintaba blancura nítida que al entreverse la mínima luz del sol irradiaba un color fantasmalmente gélido y el perfume invernal podía olerlo por doquier.

Al mirar más arriba, el techo era de hielo, mejor dicho, ella parecía encontrarse en el mar congelado subterráneo. No había nada más que nieve, hielo, rocas y estalactitas colgando en el techo.

¿Cómo llegó hasta aquí?

La chica suspiró para sí.

Al contemplarse, vio lo que tenía puesto. Un vestido entallado a su cuerpo esbelto, azul claro de un material suave y brilloso como la seda, las mangas y su capa color celeste era de un material fino y exquisitamente adornado de patrones de copos de nieve brillando a la luz de la luna. Parecía como si este vestido fuese creado por el mismo hielo que presentaba el helado paisaje, demostrando que todo lo frío tiene su belleza.

Se tocó el cabello, al verlo, pudo notar que era largo y algo alborotado pero elegantemente recogido con una trenza larga descansando sobre su hombro izquierdo, con pequeños copos de nieve adornando en él.

La joven se dio cuenta de una cosa, a pesar de su fina y desabrigada vestimenta (por muy hermosa y llamativa que fuera), no estaba experimentando el frío que reinaba en el bosque. Es más, ni una pisca helada sufría como para desear algo abrigado.

Era extraño.

Levantándose del mar congelado donde despertó, sus palmas se apoyaron sobre la áspera superficie que en ese mismo instante… patrones de copos de nieve sólido se dibujaron en una gélida y atrayente luz azul pálida y blanca.

La chica jadeó sin aliento para levantarse de golpe y llevarse las manos a su boca.

Acaso… ella hizo eso.

Se miró ambas manos.

Imposible, ninguna persona podía haber hecho hielo con las manos como si nada.

Para comprobar sus sospechas, la joven caminó hacia una gran roca situado cerca del mar congelado y llevó sus dedos a su superficie rugosa y áspera.

El resultado fue lo mismo, en cuanto sus dedos lo tocaron el hielo blanco apareció en una pequeña ráfaga cristalina con brillos plateados y patrones de copos de nieves azules dibujando en el mismo. El miedo y la vacilación de la chica fue reemplazado por asombro, ¿Ella hizo esto? ¿Acaso ella podía crear hielo con sólo tocar las cosas con sus dedos?

La motivación y entusiasmo no tardaron en apoderarse en sus pensamientos, sonriendo más animada comenzó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Juntó ambas manos y de ellos, surgió una luz añil pálido con forma de un copo de nieve que lo lanzó al cielo y explotó como un fuego artificial, copos de nieves azules danzaron en el aire mostrando su delicada y helada belleza.

Al contemplarlo, sonrió con asombro y alegría. Era increíble que pudiera hacerlo, mejor dicho, ¡era maravilloso! Nunca pensó que sería capaz de hacer algo tan bello y tan mágico.

Miró sus palmas una vez más, ¿qué más podía hacer ahora?

Al mirar nuevamente el mar, pudo notar lo grande y vasta que era a sus ojos, tan inmensa que podía caminar sin problemas a un desconocido destino. La superficie era oscura y muy rústica, el hielo era grueso y áspero carente de belleza.

Probó con pisarlo, al hacerlo, la superficie brilló en un azul pálido fulgurante con luces blancas en el centro. Sin evitar ocultar su entusiasmo y felicidad, la joven corrió. O mejor dicho, patinó en el mar congelado con ráfagas suaves de hielo y nieve adornando su extensión con hermosos y elegantes patrones.

Se detuvo para mirarlo, en el terreno marítimo helado era ahora una bella obra maestra de la magia invernal.

Entre risas y un entusiasmo que nunca antes pensó en expresarlo, la chica decidió explorar el lugar. No estaba segura en dónde estaba o cómo terminó aquí, es más, no tenía ningún recuerdo de quién era en verdad.

Tan sólo sabía que su nombre era Elsa, la Reina de las Nieves.

Elsa, al mirar hacia arriba nuevamente, ahí emitía una luz mucho más brillante. A diferencia de la luz del paisaje helado, esa luz era cálida y le recordaba al fuego, muy opuesto al hielo y a su recién descubierto don y eso la reconfortó. Supuso que más allá estaba el sol, en el exterior.

Al ver que estaba lejos de su alcance, Elsa decidió crear lo primero que se le vino en su mente. De sus manos extendidas emitió una ventisca blanca en el aire y creó una escalera blanca escarchada en el suelo, colocó uno de sus pies en el primer escalón, al hacerlo, el escalón fue cubierto por la luz azul pálida cambiando su superficie rústica a un hielo reluciente y pulido.

Sin más dudas, Elsa subió en ella sin pausa ni prisa, a pesar que su emoción estaba a mil. La escalera fue creciendo en el aire y convirtiéndose en una elegante estructura de hielo que relucía en bellos colores del arcoíris por la luz del sol.

Al llegar finalmente en el exterior, fue recibida por un los dorados e intensos rayos del sol, en lugar de cegarse por su luz debido a sus ratos con la oscuridad, Elsa admiró al sol pendido en lo más alto del cielo azul. Estaba rodeada de grandes pinos verdes perenne bañados en nieves puramente blancas que emitían brillos preciosos como si estuvieran hechos de azúcar y el fresco perfume de invierno se asomó agradablemente en su nariz.

Sin embargo, a pesar de disfrutar la belleza que otorgaba la naturaleza invernal y su magia recién descubierta, Elsa tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza que la inquietaba mucho y no podía encontrar ni una sola respuesta por más que intentara recordarla.

Tal vez, si llegaba más allá de su ubicación, podía encontrar a alguna persona y preguntar en dónde estaba.

Había demorado más de lo que había calculado, no sentía cansancio alguno ni tampoco fatiga, aún así, necesitaba charlar con alguien. Necesitaba información ahora.

Sus esperanzas se iluminaron en cuanto divisó a lo lejos, un grupo de niños jugando a la guerra de nieve. Estaban abrigados con ropa hecho de materiales gruesos para conservar calor junto con accesorios hechos de lana como gorros, bufandas y guantes, todos tan bellos y coloridos que contrastaban con lo blanco y frío que presentaba el ambiente invernal.

Podía ver la felicidad brillar sobre sus sonrisas, la energía y la diversión reinar sobre sus inocencias tan puras.

-Hola –saludó con alegría la chica de ver a otro ser humano, se acercó al grupo de niños- Hola.

Sin embargo, los niños parecían estar tan absortos en sus diversiones que ni repararon a su presencia. Ella frunció levemente el ceño, luego vio a una niña que se dirigía a donde estaba, suspiró de alivio.

-Hola, pequeña –saludó alegremente a la niña mientras se inclinaba a su altura- Quisiera preguntarte en dónde es-…

Antes de terminar con su cuestionamiento, la niña la traspasó completamente. La joven rubia se quedó congelada en su sitio y sin aliento, la incredulidad no tardó en asomarse por su rostro.

Al voltearse vio a la niña dirigirse hacia una adulta, supuso que podía ser su madre.

Tratando de olvidarse lo ocurrido hace un instante, intentó hablarle a la señora.

-Disculpe, señora. Necesito que me diga en dónde esta-… -la mujer la ignoró pasando de largo, más bien, atravesándola como si no estuviera ahí.

Más personas la traspasaron, ignorándola, sin reparar de su presencia, sin escucharla.

La chica no pudo evitar sentirse triste y desconcertada, sus ojos azulados bien abiertos por el shock estaban cristalizados por lágrimas que amenazaban en escapar.

Nadie podía verla ni oírla.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella?

Al verse sus manos y su reflejo en el agua, ella existía. Su magia era la prueba de su existencia. Era real.

Si era cierto, entonces, ¿por qué nadie lo sabía?

Sin tener nada que hacer ahí, la joven hizo ademanes de abandonar la comunidad con pasos pesados y lentos. Sin un rumbo fijo, sin saber de su vida ni la razón de su existencia.

Tan sólo… podía afirmar su nombre.

"Elsa, La Reina de las Nieves"

El nombre que la Luna, testigo de su nacimiento y de su magia, le dio ese nombre con sus silenciosas palabras.

Pero, eso fue lo único que le dijo.

**-Fin del Flash Back—**

Recordar ese momento, le hacía muy doloroso al caer en cuenta que era invisible para todo el mundo. No tenía casa, no tenía familia, no tenía ni una pisca de recuerdos… no era nada más que un rumor, un ente que existía sin ser visto ni ser oído por la gente.

Estuvo vagando si rumbo fijo, resguardada por los helados brazos invisibles del viento y los rastros de nieve bajo sus pies que le recordaba lo que ella era.

¡Qué cruel era el destino!

No podía hacer nada. La magia que el invierno le regaló era lo único que tenía para apaciguar el dolor de su soledad, recordó que estuvo caminando tan lejos como podía (sin sufrir cansancio, estrés o fatiga), tan lejos a donde el invierno iba hasta que más allá en las altas montañas heladas inhabitadas por algún ser humano, se detuvo cuando se encontró con algo que le hizo abrir ampliamente los ojos de asombro.

Un castillo en la punta de la montaña.

Ese castillo… precioso a simple vista, que emitía una luz bellamente gélida que le recordaba a su magia y su superficie era perfectamente pulido y traslúcido… como un cristal. Completamente transparente y bien tallada.

Se quedó quieta en su lugar, contemplando en silencio aquella bella obra de arte que nunca antes lo había visto desde su despertar. La belleza de aquel edificio la dejó sin habla.

Con pasos lentos y vacilantes, Elsa avanzó hacia el castillo hasta llegar a sus enormes puertas de doble batiente que terminaba en punta. Al tocarlo, sintió un tacto frío en sus dedos.

Era hielo.

Sin embargo, ese hielo era tan firme como un cristal transparente. No se derretía al tacto de sus dedos ni tampoco se resquebrajaba. Se preguntó si ese castillo fue hecho por alguna mano humana o por algún arquitecto talentoso.

Pero lo más importante, ¿alguien vivía ahí?

Elsa levantó su puño para llamar a la puerta, pero, se abrió lentamente antes que sus nudillos llegaran a tocarlo. Parpadeó ante aquello, pero eso no la detuvo para avanzar su camino.

-¿H-Hola? –pronunció vacilante sin recibir una respuesta. Se sentía como si invadiera una casa ajena, si bien este lugar fue construido al pie de la montaña nevada, se supone que alguien lo había hecho para vivir ahí ¿no?

Al entrar al castillo, contuvo el aliento a lo que estaba admirando. Si afuera era precioso, adentro la dejó sin palabras. En el lobby, toda su visión era el color como su vestido y cada detalle brillaba armoniosamente con la habitación, decorados con cristales de hielo bien tallado que irradiaba en tonos desde un turquesa brillante a un índigo pálido.

Cada habitación que Elsa había explorado en el castillo la dejó mucho más asombrada que nunca, todo era una obra de arte digno de ser ovacionado por gente que compartiera sus gustos. Por alguna extraña razón sentía que el lugar tuviera algo mágico, como si por obra de una magia hizo surgir todo el hielo de la nada.

Acaso…

Elsa se detuvo un momento para mirarse las palmas y luego, negarse con la cabeza.

Era imposible que ella lo haya hecho. Recién descubrió el poder de su magia y… no recordaba haber hecho algo así. Algo tan bello y asombroso.

Exploró en la última habitación que se encontraba en el piso superior del edificio, en cuanto cruzó por el umbral de la puerta, lo que vio la dejó muda y aturdida.

A diferencia de las otras habitaciones, aquella estaba hecho un desastre. Cientos de fragmentos de cristales de hielo se esparcían por doquier, llenando el suelo de diminutos vidrios rotos venidos de la gran lámpara araña de hielo despedazada junto con las puertas del balcón y otros hielos alargados en picos peligrosamente puntiagudos clavando la pared.

Elsa miró entre confundida y atemorizada.

¿Qué pudo haber sucedido aquí?

Parecía como si hubiera pasado una guerra ahí. Ante los escombros, era como si permaneciera rastros de alguna pelea violenta, pelea en la que hubo posibles heridos y cero vencedores.

Avanzando en el centro de la sala, con su magia reparó las puertas rearmándolas y colocándolas a donde debía estar, desapareció los picos de hielo junto con los fragmentos de cristales rotos y reemplazó la lámpara por una nueva, liviana y más bella que la anterior.

Ahora la sala parecía nueva y distinta que la que vio hace unos momentos. Era como si al haber restaurado la sala, desapareció todo rastro de hostilidad y apaciguando la inquietud de su interior.

Elsa contemplaba la sala desde una nueva perspectiva. A pesar de verse como debería ser, el cambio parecía casi notable por su intervención. Parecía que los elementos que agregó fueran parte de la sala sin siquiera verse alterada.

Es como si su magia complementara a la perfección con el castillo.

Al ver que no había ni una sola alma en el edificio, eso ya no importaba. La primera vez que Elsa puso un pie ahí, sentía que finalmente encontró su hogar, su casa, un lugar a donde pertenecería de verdad.

Así fue como Elsa vivía ahí, en el gran castillo de hielo. Al pico de la montaña nevada, abrazada por el viento helado, el bello amanecer brillando a sus ojos y el cielo vasto haciéndole compañía.

-Elsa –pronunció una voz familiar para ella, una llena de infantilismo y simpatía pura.

La chica, que hace unos ratos contemplaba la bella vista que le otorgaba el helado paisaje, desvió para centrarse en su amigo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Olaf? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Olaf es un muñeco de nieve que ella misma había creado hace unos días atrás desde que se instaló en el castillo, Elsa lo hizo tras recordar haber visto a varios niños jugando en la nieve y construyendo muñecos graciosos y elegantemente vestidos. Ella lo había hecho con la magia que sus manos canalizaron, creando un muñeco de cuerpo pequeño, cabeza desproporcionada, patas medianas y una gran zanahoria como nariz (Elsa lo consiguió de una verdulera cuando paseó en la ciudad).

Inesperadamente para la chica, el muñeco se movió y habló. Eso la llenó de susto y estupefacción, jamás creyó que su magia podía crear vidas en la nieve. A pesar de la sorpresa, decidió ponerle un nombre a su amigo, de una manera extraña que se le había ocurrido, le puso de nombre Olaf.

Olaf le sonó muy bonito y mucho más original que Helado o Frosty que eran los nombres que muchos niños usaban con sus muñecos.

A su amigo no le molestó. Tan sólo le sonrió ampliamente a su creadora y pronunció su frase "Hola soy Olaf ¡y me gustan los abrazos!", que más tarde se convirtió en su eslogan.

-Cuando podemos pasear por la ciudad, estoy muy aburrido aquí –le contestó con una pequeña mueca de tristeza para luego cambiarla a uno entusiasmado- Me gustaría explorar un poco afuera, bajo el sol y jugar.

Elsa suspiró. Era cierto que permanecía en el castillo todo el tiempo, sin siquiera salir al exterior, al mundo desconocido. Desde que descubrió que era invisible para todos, Elsa sintió que no valía la pena explorar las afueras; no quería repetir esa sensación de soledad y vacío.

El castillo era el único lugar que sentía como si fuera su verdadero lugar y con Olaf, sentía que ya no estaba sola.

Aunque, si bien terminó de darle toques y arreglos a su casa, sentía que necesitaba explorar un poco, más allá de las montañas y del bosque. A pesar que nadie podía verla ni oírla, eso no quería decir que no se podía conocer el mundo.

Le encantaba jugar con Olaf, pero también, él era como un niño recién nacido y tenía que conocer lo que todavía no había conocido, eso era… el exterior.

Puede que Elsa le atemorizaba la idea, pero ahora que estaba Olaf a su lado, sentía que podía hacerlo.

Inclinándose a la altura del pequeño muñeco de nieve, Elsa le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

-De acuerdo, Olaf. Vamos juntos a la ciudad –

El muñeco saltó más entusiasmado que nunca.

-¡Que bien! Podemos ir a la ciudad, a ver todo… juegos, nieve, sol y más juegos –a pesar lo inocente que se veía Olaf, Elsa no pudo evitar reírse, muy pronto su amigo conocería el mundo y ella también. Quien sabe, podía ser maravilloso y divertido.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Apareció Olaf, me gusta mucho ese personaje es tan divertido y simpático y me agrada mucho tanto que decidí que aparezca en esta fic y en este cap ^^**

**Espero Reviews! Y lamento mucho por la tardanza, para los fanes de Jelsa les voy a avisar que tengo pensado escribir otro fic de ellos y aparecerán otras parejas jeje**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!**

**Saludos**

**Underword XD!**


End file.
